


Dexter Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the show Dexter, various pairings.





	1. Adopting a Pet

When he comes home that evening, he sees the puppy sitting beside the porch, just staring at him as he passes -- utterly at ease, as if he belongs there. He frowns, somehow ill at ease under the scrutiny of the animal's unyielding stare.  
  
When Rita gets there an hour later, her reaction is much different than his.  
  
She comes in, cradling the flea-bitten creature in her arms, bringing him right into the kitchen, a beaming smile lighting up every inch of her face.  
  
"Dexter, look," she coos, and she might as well be holding a real live human baby for the tenderness and motherly affection in her voice. "He was just sitting outside... all alone."  
  
"Yeah, I... saw him." Immediately Dexter regrets the confession when he sees the confused frown on her lips -- the look that tells him he's gotten something wrong again, but can't quite tell what it is. "Why isn't he outside _now_ , again?"  
  
"Dexter!"   
  
Her tone is merely gently reproving, but he gets the distinct impression that she's more concerned with traumatizing the puppy than with being gentle with him.  
  
"The kids will love him. All he needs is a flea bath and a trip to the vet..."  
  
Dexter forces a smile, nodding. "Yeah. That's a great idea. Every kid should have a pet."  
  
His response, though less than enthusiastic, seems to satisfy Rita, who hauls the puppy off to the bathroom. Dexter sighs as he sinks down in the recliner, closing his eyes and fighting off the beginnings of a headache.  
  
It's just what he needs -- one more thing in his life that he has to pretend to care about.


	2. Black Eye

He's aware that she's been seeing Anton -- has been aware for months.  
  
That's why it catches him off guard when he accidentally walks in on them in his and Rita's guest bedroom, one night while Debra's supposed to be babysitting, and the kids are already asleep. But it's not necessarily finding his sister in bed with her boyfriend that catches him off guard.  
  
It's more that his immediate reaction was to drag Anton off her and punch him in the face.  
  
Of course, Debra's furious, and Anton's simply too stunned and in pain to react. He'll definitely have a black eye in the morning. Anton finally shakes off the blow, and forces a laugh, claiming that if he'd walked in on someone with _his_ sister, he'd likely have done the same thing.  
  
 _That_ certainly gives Dexter something to think about -- because apparently, his reaction was completely, utterly normal.  
  
And he didn't even have to try.


	3. Distance

Things have been going so well between them lately.  
  
The wedding plans are coming along well, and they're developing friendships with other couples, while the kids seem to be getting closer and closer to Dexter all the time. She knows he's going to be a wonderful father.  
  
But every now and then, when she looks into his eyes, willing him to see what she's feeling... she's absolutely sure that he doesn't.  
  
There's something... _missing_.  
  
And then, the moment passes, and the smile in his eyes mirrors her own expression, and the distance melts away -- and all is right with their world again.  
  
Until the next time.


	4. Guilty Conscience

He slips into the darkened house without turning on any lights, or doing anything else that might draw attention to himself. He's almost to the stairs when he hears her voice out of the dark, and nearly jumps out of his skin.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
He freezes, then slowly turns to face her, barely able to make out her motionless form, huddled in the living room recliner with a blanket pulled up around her shoulders. There's no mistaking the tremor of suppressed anger in her voice.  
  
She's not even looking at him.  
  
"I had something I had to take care of," he honestly replies. He pauses a moment, before adding, "I'm sorry, but that's all i can tell you."  
  
She doesn't respond, just rises from her chair and moves calmly to the light switch, turning it on and flooding the room with too-bright light. She doesn't flinch or break eye contact as she moves to stand directly in front of him, studying his expression with an intensity that makes his heart race.  
  
He forces himself not to look away.  
  
"Look at me," she softly commands, "and tell me that I wouldn't have to decide whether or not to forgive you... if you told me where you've been all night."  
  
"You wouldn't," he replied without hesitation, putting as much conviction as possible into his tone.  
  
After all... it's the truth.  
  
She wouldn't have to waste time on the decision.  
  
She'd instantly know he was unforgivable.  
  
She studies his face a moment longer before making a conscious, visible decision to trust -- then kisses him and heads up the stairs ahead of him.  
  
He doesn't feel a moment of guilt for taking the life of the arms dealer he just killed.  
  
No... it's the trust in Rita's eyes that keeps him from sleeping that night.


	5. Photograph

It's endless tedium -- hours spent surrounded by Rita's family, poring over album after album filled with smiling faces, in forced poses, pretending to enjoy hiking trips, or days at the beach, or birthday parties.  
  
Because Dexter's pretty sure -- in nine out of ten cases, those smiles are fake.  
  
Rita's smile as she looks up at him for his reaction, however, is utterly genuine. She's beaming, and he can almost read the elated expectation in her eyes. She's thinking of their impending wedding, and their life together to follow. She's actually looking forward to making book after book of these types of pictures for themselves.  
  
Dexter forces a smile now, fighting back the sense of dread he feels.  
  
Oh, well. It doesn't matter all that much.  
  
He's gotten very good at faking it.


End file.
